List Of My Favorite Songs of the Series
by Pale-And-Preculure
Summary: Here is a list of my favorite song's I like to listen to while reading. If you have any suggestions I will listen to them and See if I like em ! If there is any that you praticularly like Tell me through a reveiw


Pale-And-Preculure's Big list of songs for the Series !

1. A Night Like This by Tomi Swick - Edward and Bella's Song2. I Saw the Sign By Ace of Base - In the Medow at the End of Eclipse3. Babylon By David Grey - Chapter 20 Compromise Eclipse4. Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol - Just Goes5. Dreaming With a Broken Heart By John Mayor - When Bella is Coming back from work right after her Zombie Stage in NewMoon When she pulls over the Car before she goes and Buys the Motor Cycle's.6. Falling Down By Duran Duran - My Officail Eclipse Song7. Fix You By Cold Play - Just Goes8. Grace Kelly By Mika - In NewMoon When Bella is Running Save Edward.9. Mmm Bop By Hanson - Young Jacob's Song10. Her Eyes By Pat Monahan -Eclipse Chapter 8 While Edward is giving he the "Wrong Impression"11. I Dare you to Movie By SwitchFoot - Just goes12. LDN By Lilly Allen - Chapter 17 Eclipse When They Go to See Alice and Talk about the Wedding13. Linger By The Cranberries - Just Goes14. Love Song By Sara Bareilles - Just Goes But I must Say This is Probably My favorite Just Out of all of them15. Missing By Evenescence - Newmoon Just Goes16. My Immortal By Evenescence - My Officail NewMoon Song17. Wonder Wall By Oasis - In Eclipse when Bella is Saying Goodbye to Jacob18. That'll Be The Day By Buddy Holly - In Twilight When Edward and Bella are Driving Back From th Meadow and Edward is singing Somthing, Well thats the Song for me(Thats what Stephenie Said it was)19. Over My head By The Fray - Just goes20. Put your Records On By Corriene Bailey Rae - Alices Song !21. Sleep By My Chemical Romance - Just Goes22. Move This By Technotronics - The Graduation In Eclipse23. Dreams By The Crannberies - My Officail Twilght Song24. This is How I Disappear - My Chemical Romance - Just Goes25. With Arms Wide Open By Creed - My Official Edward song26. Never Again By Kelly Clarkson - In the Hotel In Twilight While Bella's on the Phone with James all the way up until the Airport.27. Everything Changes By Staind - In New moon When Bella is Following Edward into the Forest after he Says Goodbye to her. 

28. Time is Running out By Muse - Just Goes29. Everywhere By Michelle Branch - How Bella Feels about Edward30. Speeding Cars By Imogen Heap - When Bella says Goodbye to Charlie In Twilight Before Alice and Jasper take her to Phoenix. Although It did make me cry thinking about If say somehow Bella Really did drown in NM, and If Edward decided to go to Her Funeral for some reason before he killed Himself. I was thinking about what he would do.31. First Time By Lifehouse - Just Goes32. Hide and Seek By Imogen Heap - Just Goes33. Perhaps Vampire is a Bit strong but ... By Arctic Monkeys - End Credits (Twilight)34. Hey Jealousy By Gin Blossoms - In Eclipse While Bella and Jake are Kissing (2nd time) and she realize's she loves him33. Let me Take you there By Plain White T's - When Edward Tells her he is going to Take her away to hide. And when she is in the Taxi to Scottsdale and is imagining where they would go.34. Monster By Meg and Dia - In the Tent In Eclipse when she Tells Edward that She loves Jacob and she is Apologizing35. Seventeen Forever By Metro Station - At the End of Twilight when they are on the Bench36. Slow me Down By Emmy Rossum - Just Goes37. Speed of Sound By Coldplay - Just goes Most likely Twilight38. Brighter than Sunshine By Aqualung - Goes with Eclipse39. Mad World By Gary Jules - Just goes.40. What if By Coldplay - When Edward is Saying sorry At the End of NM, Sorry for leaving and Stuff.41. High Tide or Low tide By Ben Harper and Jack Johnson- Chapter Angel in Twilight. I Cried 5 Times ! While Listening to that song and Reading. 

And who could Forget, 42. Clare De Lune By Debussy as My personal beginning Credits and throughout the whole movie. 

43. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - When Bella is walking up the aisle in Breaking Dawn.


End file.
